The present invention relates to a ceiling support clip, or the like.
Resilient support clips or securing devices are well known in the art and various constructions thereof are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,159,026; 2,284,004; 2,585,089; 2,653,048; 3,530,545; and 3,704,487. I have found that these prior art devices are unsatisfactory when one wishes to attach or hang various items from the T-posts used for mounting of ceiling panels. In order to provide the necessary support from the ceiling panel, I have found that a gripping jaw having a substantial width is required in order to be able to hang plants, posters, etc.